


- IT Helpdesk, Yuuri Katsuki speaking

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, IT AU, M/M, Pining, Yuuri Katsuki Hot IT boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: In which, Victor NIkiforov is a very untechnical architect and Yuuri's the IT support at the company Victor works for.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 102
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/gifts).



> This was a prompt a friend yeeted out into a discord server and it was so cute I couldn't help but write it. Thank you for the amazing idea Dachi! Thank you for helping beta as well. 
> 
> Please enjoy this very smitten, un-technical Architect Vitya and very hot IT boy Yuuri.

_“IT Help desk, what can I help you with?”_ the voice on the other line says, and Victor bites his lip, fidgeting with the computer mouse. He clicks it for the fifth time. The screen stays locked, and Victor frowns.

“Ehm, yes hello, my name is Victor and I’m having some trouble with my computer,” he says, banging the mouse against the table even though he knows it’s not going to help. “It seems to have locket itself.” 

_“Do you mean that you can’t log in or-”_

“No it’s just frozen, the screen just froze and now I can’t get it to work again,” Victor says with a sigh, rubbing the crease between his brows. He’s just lucky he doesn’t have any clients right now because he can’t do anything without his computer. He bangs the mouse again. Nothing happens. 

_“Oh okay, do you have the name of your computer? Maybe I could check it out from here,”_ the IT person says. 

“Name?” Victor questions. Computers have names?

 _“It’s the number on the sticker with the bar code? Should be at the top of the computer,”_ the IT person says and Victor has to bend over and twist to get a good look at it, but there on the side is a long number. Huh. He never even noticed it before. 

“Uhm, it’s WT8UMK99R246,” Victor reads and the IT person echoes it. His screen goes black for a moment, and then he can see the mouse move on it. “Hey you’re moving it.”

There’s a low chuckle on the other side of the line, and Victor can’t help but flush a little. He’s so untechniqual it’s embarrassing. He didn’t sign up for all this when he decided to become an architect. He’s good at drawing, on screen and off, and math. Computers that die on him, not so much. It doesn't help that he has no patience with them either. 

“I promise it didn’t do that when I called,” Victor says, the familiar embarrassment of everything solving itself when someone who knows just looks at the computer. The low chuckle returns. Victor's not sure if it’s mocking him or if the IT person’s just had this conversation fifty thousand times. 

_“I believe you,”_ the man says. _“I’m just going to look at some processors and see if there are any programs that are over-exhausting the system.”_

“Do you know how long that’ll take?” Victor asks. A thoughtful hum comes from the otherside of the line. 

_“You go take a cup of coffee and I’ll all be done by the time you come back,”_ the man answers. Victor lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, thank you,” Victor says and after that they hang up. When he comes back after his coffee break, that he managed to rope Chris into joining him on, there’s a note pined on his desktop.

_“Found what caused it. It should work now. Call again if you need more help -Yuuri”_

______________________

_“IT Help desk, what can I help you with?”_

“Hi, I’m Victor NIkiforov and I’m having some problems with our printer,” Victor says, tapping the touch screen which keeps blinking with ‘NOT CONNECTED TO SERVER’. 

_“Is it in corridor E, fourth floor?”_ the IT person asks. Victor’s fairly certain it’s the same he talked to last time. He still hasn’t figured out how to remove the note from the dashboard so it’s still there. This is probably Yuuri, which Victor now memorized since he stares at that name daily. 

“Yes it is, has someone called it in?” Victor asks, looking around for a note. They usually stick a hand-scribbled something on the broken thing if they’ve already called it in. 

_“No there was trouble with it yesterday and I thought I’d fixed it,”_ Yuuri says with a sigh. _“I’ll check on it again when I get back up to the office.”_

“I have no idea how you have patience for things like this,” Victor mumbles mostly to himself. There’s a tired laugh on the other side of the line. “If it was me I’d just throw things that keep bothering me out the window.” 

_“Oh please don’t do that,”_ Yuuri laughs. _“I can usually fix them, it just takes some puzzling to do so.”_

“You’re a more patient man than me then,” Victor says. 

_“Probably not, I just have some basic knowledge in programming and general computer composition,”_ Yuuri answers. Victor’s not sure if he’s being nice or just modest. _“If you need to print something you can go to the C corridor. Do you have the ‘follow me’ on your card?”_

“Yeah- yes I do. Thank you,” Victor says, turning from the printer to go over to the C corridor. It’s where all the interns sit, so he’s not excited about entering the land of loudly played YouTube videos and where no one walks over to talk, just yells through the corridor, but it’s only for a print job. He should be fine, might just get a headache. God he’s getting old. 

_“No worries, it’s what I’m here for,”_ Yuuri says. _“I’ll check out the printer in a few. Good luck in C.”_

“Yeah I’m going to need it,” Victor chuckles. “I can’t imagine going in there to do IT stuff being a very pleasurable experience.”

 _“They usually manage to handle most things themselves, but when they screw something up it usually takes me days to fix,”_ Yuuri laughs. 

“Oh I bet,” Victor laughs too, exciting his own corridor to head towards C. “Thanks again.”

_“Any time.”_

____________________

_“IT Help desk, Yuuri speaking.”_

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor says, feeling slightly embarrassed about knowing the IT technician’s name and having talked to him so many times that he now feels comfortable using it. “I’m having some trouble with Primula.”

 _“Oh,”_ Yuuri says, and it’s the first time Victor’s heard him sound surprised. _“Hold on a sec.”_

There’s some tapping in the background, and Victor waits with the phone pressed to his ear. Yuuri’s usually so quick on answering, so this feels sort of strange. The Primula system is new, so maybe he needs to log in or something. 

_“Okay what did you need help with?”_ Yuuri asks, and Victor launches into an explanation about how the link to creating the login sends him to one site but when he’s done there it doesn’t send him the login information and he’s stuck in the limbo. Yuuri listens, gentle taps being heard in the background. Soft hums leave his lips from time to time, and it’s oddly endearing. Victor must be going crazy if he’s finding hums over the phone from IT support charming. He’s clearly working too much. Maybe he could go out this weekend. He’ll have to ask Chris or Mila if they’d want to join him. 

_“I’ll send you a new link to the follow up page, but you have to type in the information I email you okay? And you have to follow the instructions. You can’t just skip them and do what you think is right. You have to read them, okay?”_ Yuuri says, and Victor fights back a pout. 

“Yuuri! I’m not that bad, am I?” he whines and Yuuri lets out a soft laugh. 

_“No I just… there’s a lot of things I have to fix if it goes wrong, and I think it’s easy to jump in and not read,”_ Yuuri answers. Victor doesn’t really believe him. _“Do you need me to stick around till you’ve gotten it all down?”_

“No it’s fine,” Victor assures, even though there’s a 50/50 chance he’ll have to call Yuuri back when he checks the wrong box somewhere. “I’m sure you’re busy so I won’t keep you.”

 _“Okay, call back if you need me,”_ Yuuri says, and something about it makes Victor’s skin tingle. He hurries to push it away. 

“You know I always do,” Victor laughs and Yuuri joins in. “Bye Yuuri.”

 _“Good luck Victor.”_

_____________________

_“IT Help desk, what can I help you with?”_ Yuuri’s answers, sounding a bit more stressed than usual. 

“Hi, uhm, it’s Victor from the architect department. We seem to be without wifi,” Victor says, looking around the corridor. It’s Friday, which means that out of thirty employees in the department there’s only five of them there. Victor’s surprised IT is there at all. 

_“Oh that’s not good,”_ Yuuri says. _“Is it just you or is someone else having the same problem?”_

“All three of us in this corridor seem to have no internet,” Victor says, and Mila and Chris nod in agreement as they listen in from where they’re just standing around in the corridor, lost without online connection. 

_“All three huh? It really is Friday I guess,”_ Yuuri says with laughter in his voice. _“I’ll come up and look. Which corridor?”_

“Level four, corridor E,” Victor answers.

 _“Great, see you soon,”_ Yuuri says, and after Victor’s said goodbye the call discontinues. He decides that there isn’t that much he can do workwise without wifi, and heads for the breakroom to make himself some tea to occupy himself. The break room is just as empty as the E corridor, and Victor greets Leo and Ji - who seem to be the only ones in the F corridor- on his way to and from the coffee maker. 

When he enters the E corridor he’s met with the sight of a man on a high ladder in the middle of the floor, half twisted as he looks at the router in the ceiling. His face is covered by his arms as he works so Victor can’t see it, but Victor does notice the very, very nice ass the IT technician is showing off in those tight black jeans, ends cuffed up at the ankles. He has thick thighs, hips curving up into the tight black t-shirt. His biceps flex as he works, and Victor has to take a calming breath to try to slow his racing heart. Yuuri was sweet on the phone, sometimes a bit sassy, and Victor would be lying if he said he might be developing a small crush on the person on the other side of the line. Yuuri seems to be some sort of IT wizard. Kind, helpful and apparently hot as hell. 

He rips his eyes from Yuuri’s form and meets Chris’ eyes. His friend looks back at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh no, that’s not good. Victor’s never living this down.

“Victor,” Chris greets, and that makes Yuuri straighten slightly, looking down at Victor from the ladder. “Yuuri’s changing the broken router. Isn’t that great?”

“Hi,” Yuuri says in his soft melodic voice, and Victor’s sure his mind has stopped working. Yuuri has deep dark eyes behind blue framed glasses, black hair that falls softly down his forehead and lips that look softer than any Victor has ever seen. He gulps as tries to form words, anything at all other than standing here gaping at the gorgeous man in front of him. 

“I- uhm. Hi,” Victor says, and he can hear Chris and Mila snicker. Traitors. “How are you doing?”

“Good I think,” Yuuri says and his mouth spreads into a smile, stopping Victor's heart completely. “I have to exchange it, this one is the old model and should have been exchanged like two years ago.”  
“Oh,” Vitor says, trying not to stare like some sort of pervert when Yuuri climbs down the ladder. “Good thing you figured it out.” 

“It wasn’t that hard,” Yuuri says as he sets foot on the ground. He comes up to Victor’s nose, and somehow the realization that he’s the perfect height for Victor to lean forward and kiss his forehead crosses his mind. What is wrong with him? “I’m just going to head over to my office and pick up the new one and exchange it. Should take a while though, so if you can work from home that might be easier.”

“No, no,” Victor hurries to say, having no idea at all what he would work on without being connected online. “I’ll be fine. Do you need help getting it? I can help carry things.” 

“Oh no, it's not too much,” Yuuri says and his smile widens. “Thank you though.” 

“Any time,” Victor offers stuttering, trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

“Great, I’ll just get the router then,” Yuuri says, and there’s a soft pink blush on his cheeks that might be the prettiest thing Victor’s seen this week, or maybe in his entire life. 

“Oh, yeah sure, sorry for keeping you,” Victor stutters out, and after Yuuri assures him he wasn’t he leaves, the door to the corridor falling shut heavily behind him. Victor turns back to his colleagues, who both immediately disrupt into loud laughter, Mila clutching Chris’ shoulder and she shaking with it. 

“Oh my God Victor, “ Chris pushes out between giggles. “If someone were to look up the word ‘thirst’ in the dictionary, there would be a picture of your face when you saw his ass. I’ve never seen anyone's eyes widen that much in my life.” 

“Was I that obvious?” Victor whines, hiding his face in his hands. He’s known to be smooth, or at least he was when he was younger and he, Chris and Mila went clubbing every weekend during college. Maybe he’s lost it. He can’t really remember when he last flirted.

“I don’t think he noticed too much,” Mila says, still giggling. “It was just so funny to see your face when you walked in. I’m surprised you didn’t drop your cup.” 

Victor looks down at the teacup in his hand. He had completely forgotten he was holding it. “How is he so hot?” Victor asks, sidestepping the ladder to approach them. “He’s so sweet and competent, how is he so hot too?”

“Some are just blessed,” Mila says with a shrug. “I didn’t see a ring on his finger by the way.” 

“How do you notice these things?” Chris asks and Mila rolls her eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Victor had not noticed either, he was too preoccupied by Yuuri’s pretty face, among other things.

“My mother taught me early to always check if a man wears a ring, I do it without even thinking about it,” Mila says and Chris and Victor exchange a look. 

“Mila, you are splendidly gay,” Victor points out. Mila waves her hand dismissively. 

“I know but she didn’t know that when she raised me. It’s like an impulse, I just notice. Anyway, Victor, no ring on hot IT boy.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Victor points out, slumping back against the wall between his and Chris’ office. It’s his friends turn to exchange a look this time.   
“One, only gay or possibly bi boys cuff their pants like that,” Mila points out, Victor considers. Okay, yes there might be some truth to this. 

“Two, he was totally checking you out,” Chris says, and Victor lets out a soft gasp, stomach flipping. He had not noticed that. 

“Really?” he asks, but Chris never gets a chance to answer since the door opens, revealing Yuuri with a box under his arm. Victor smiles as the fluttering of his heart intensifies. 

“Hi again,” Yuuri greets, and then starts climbing the ladder once more, muscles in his arms flexing. Victor’s definitely not surviving this. He looks over at Chris and Mila who give him encouraging looks. Victor lets out a slow breath as he nods before he darts into his office to leave the cup, before coming back out. He can do this. 

“Hi,” he says to Yuuri, flipping his fringe out of his face and looking up at him with a seductive gaze. “You need some help?”

________________________________________________________________________

Victor tries to ask Yuuri out four times before he gives up. Every time, he turned into a rambling mess of a man, staring into those deep dark eyes. Yuuri’s gaze sucks him in, and Victor feels like he drowns when he looks into it. Maybe that’s what causes him to ramble about what a good dog Makka is or how he goes ice skating on the weekends. Yuuri becomes lovelier and lovelier with each time they meet. He too has a dog, named Vicchan, does ballet in his free time and enjoys video games. Victor it completely smitten. 

It becomes a problem in more ways than one. Victor might be starting to create IT problems that aren't really there just for a chance to talk to Yuuri or see him. It goes so far that Victor’s boss asks during his yearly check up what he’s doing with his computer equipment for it to need to be handed in to the IT department that often. 

Chris and Mila are convinced that Yuuri likes him back, but Victor doesn’t trust them. Yuuri’s definitely not flirting with him, and he’s not really responding to Victor’s lame attempts to flirt either, except that soft blush that spreads across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks everytime Victor compliments him. It’s incredibly cute.

Victor’s tried to limit himself to calling Yuuri only twice a week, to not seem too weird and stalker-ish, even if he would love to talk to Yuuri daily. He doesn’t even have this much IT problems, sometimes he makes them up just so he can call and ask Yuuri to help him. It’s weird. Victor should stop. Even Chris calls him out on it one Thursday when they’re sitting on the couches in the breakroom. 

“What do you even call him for? You can’t possibly have that many computer problems?” Chris points out and Victor shrugs. 

“I don’t know, email things, printing things, stuff about Primula,” he says and then takes a sip of his tea. Chris frowns. 

“Primula? The accounting system?” he asks, and Victor nods in answer. They changed it a few months back and it’s a horrible system. Victor’s despised it form day one. It does have the perk of him getting to call Yuuri more often though.

“You know you’re supposed to call Phichit for that right?” Chris points out.   
“What?”

“Phichit? The guy in charge of the new accounting system?” Chris explains. Victor tries to remember hearing something about it but comes out blank. 

“No, I didn’t know that?” he points out. It makes sense for there to be additional support with the new system, and to be fair many of them have had problems with it. Half of the calls Victor has made to Yuuri have been about Primula, and only about a fifth of those were fake. 

“You’ve been calling the regular IT support for that?” Chris questions and Victor nods. Yuuri’s always been able to help him. He’s never suspected it wasn't part of Yuuri’s job to help with Primula either.

“Yes!” Victor answers, suddenly feeling very silly.

“You are so dense, we’ve gotten like ten emails about it,” Chris points out. Maybe that was during the time Victor’s inbox deleted things on its own. It totally happened, it was not a fake issue either. 

“Yuuri never said anything,” Victor says, squirming. He hopes he hasn’t made Yuuri read up on something that isn’t his responsibility. 

“Maybe he thinks you’re dense too,” Chris point out with a laugh. Victor pouts. He doesn’t want Yuuri to think he’s dense.

“It’s strange though, why didn’t he direct me to Phichit if it’s not his job to help me with that?” Victor asks and Chris rolls his eyes. 

“Because he’s obviously crushing on you too!” 

______________________________________________________________________

“How are you doing?” Victor asks, keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling. If he looks down he knows he won't be able to look away. Yuuri’s on his hands and knees under Victor’s desk, installing a new keyboard and drawing pad, and his beautiful behind is on display in those sinfully tight pants. 

“Alright, it shouldn't be too difficult,” Yuuri answers. He seems to be tugging on something and then he lays down instead, making it possible for Victor to look at him again, even if he can’t see his face. “I’ve heard good things about this so I hope it’ll help you with your work.”

“Sounds good,” Victor agrees, trying again to start summoning the courage to ask Yuuri out. “I liked the old one too but it was starting to have troubles with lagging.” Yuuri hums in answer, and Victor can hear him tugging on cords and plugging things in. “Any plans for the weekend?” 

It’s Friday again, and Victor would love to take Yuuri out to do anything. A walk with the dogs? Ice skating and holding hands? Candle lit dinner? Victor's had daydreams about all of it. “Not much,” Yuuri answers, voice a bit strained as he works. “How about you?”

“No, no plans,” Victor says, fidgeting. He could ask now. It wouldn't be too weird right? Just suggest them doing something together, since they’re planless. Yuuri could decide on what. 

“Okay!” Yuuri says cheerily, snapping Victor out of his racing mind. Yuuri scoots out a bit and looks up at Victor who’s standing next to the desk, looking down at Yuuri sitting on the floor. “It should work now.” 

“Thank you Yuuri, you’re a lifesaver,” Victor says and Yuuri beams. “Do you need help up?”

“Yeah thanks,” Yuuri says with a smile, that soft blush spreading on his cheeks again. Victor holds out his hand and Yuuri places his warm and soft one in his. Victor’s heart races and he pulls Yuuri up a bit too harsh, making Yuuri yelp as he overbalances, placing both hands on Victor’s chest to steady himself. Victor's hands come to land on Yuuri’s hips on instinct and suddenly they're so close. Yuuri’s lips are only a breath from his, and it would be so easy, so incredibly easy…

Victor feels Yuuri shift in his embrace and then he’s rising, fingers curling slightly in Victor's dress shirt as he pushes himself up. He stops just a millimeter before their lips meet, looking at Victor in silent question. Victor feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest as he leans down and closes the distance between them. Yuuri’s lips are as soft as they look, and Victor’s grip tightens on his hips, stomach flipping violently as their mouths move against each other. 

It’s a lovely kiss, exploratory, adoring. It makes Victor’s mind spin, and when Yuuri pulls back he realizes he’s all but stopped breathing, so consumed by everything Yuuri. 

“Wow,” Victor breathes as he flutters his eyes open. Yuuri’s cheeks are flushed bright pink and a soft smile curls on his lips. He’s so lovely.

“Yeah?” he asks and Victor has to lean down to peck at his lips again, slow and sweet. 

“Yeah,” Victor agrees. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” 

“You have?” Yuuri asks, and it’s his turn to press his lips against Victor’s now, framing his upper lip. It sends a shiver down Victor’s spine. 

“Yes I’ve been trying to ask you out for months,” Victor admits. Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, and then he’s laughing softly, leaning down to press his forehead against Victor's chest for just a moment. 

“Are you going to ask then?” he says before he straightens, looking up into Victor’s eyes. Victor smiles, moving one hand to cup his cheek. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?” Victor asks. He hasn’t made any reservations but he’ll figure it out somehow. Yuuri’s smile grows wider and he leans up. 

“I’d love to,” he says, before he kisses Victor again. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the winner of a continuation poll. It was so much fun to come back to. I hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri had been working in the IT department for a good two years before his work description had unofficially changed. When he started, it was to help those who called into the IT helpdesk to get help with various technical things at the architect firm, as well as man the desk where people handed in seemingly broken equipment and give them replacements. There were four of them working there. Yuuri, Phichit, Seung Gil and Minako, the latter being the supervisor. It was a good team, and even if they all had their specialties, Yuuri felt he was well rounded to handle most calls by the time he had been there a year. Most employees called in about the same problems, and many were manageable over the phone with some easy guidance, or simply taking over the computer to solve the problem himself. By the time he hit two years at the firm, he felt he had a good grip on it all.

Then came Victor.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t talked to Victor before, he probably had. In the onslaught of phone calls that came in during a day, Yuuri had surely interacted with him before. It just seemed that at a certain point, all of Victor’s calls seemed to be put through to him. 

And what an impressive number of calls it was. 

At first it seemed coincidence, Yuuri would get a call and it would be Victor on the other end, needing help with various talks surrounding the IT structure of the office. It was usually fairly easy, and Victor was always very understanding and respectful, unlike many others working at the office. Victor also had a very nice voice, and an incredibly cute standard poodle as his screensaver, so Yuuri didn’t mind all the calls really.

Then came the day when they actually met, and Yuuri’s work description somehow changed to - IT specialist, mainly with the focus of helping the incredibly gorgeous architect in the E-corridor.

Yuuri had been up on that ladder and trying to get the old router that should have been exchanged a long time ago off the ceiling, and looked down, and almost fell off from the top of the ladder from the sight greeting him.

Victor was stunning. 

Drop dead, with silver hair falling perfectly over one eye, shark cheekbones and jaw, a straight nose and eyes so blue they were piercing, gorgeous stunning. Yuuri had to pull himself together as much as possible just to seem like a person in front of him and the other architects in the corridor, and still dismissed Victor’s offer for help in sheer panic. 

“Why are you so red?” Phichit asked when Yuuri came back and picked up the new router, and Yuuri simply took the box and turned, unable to form words in explaining what he was feeling. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri told him later in the break room, with cheeks flaming and a coffee cup raised half over his face, about how absolutely gorgeous Victor was and how Yuuri would never be able to handle another call from him without becoming completely flushed. 

“Aaaw, Yuuri I never took you for a morosexual!” Phichit said cheerfully, and Yuuri frowned as he looked over at his friend, who was grinning far too proudly. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t ask. He should just leave it alone. Phichit had that same grin on his face when he roped Yuuri into being on his vlog dancing to k-pop, which was something Yuuri still regretted to this day.

“What’s a morosexual?” Yuuri asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t, raising his cup to his lips to take a sip. 

“You know, someone who finds people who are morons sexy,” Phichit said with a grin, and Yuuri inhaled his tea into the wrong pipe from the shock of such a statement, coughing and chipping for air as he spent a full two minutes trying to regain his dignity. 

It didn’t work.    
Phichit patted his back, and grinned widely. 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I’m sure he likes you too,” he had said once Yuuri had gathered his breath, and squished Yuuri’s cheeks together. “Who can not love this face.”

Yuuri had started taking Victor’s calls knowingly after that, and even made sure to give him his own direct number to the IT department so he could do so. He knew it was dumb, and yet he couldn’t stop himself. He justified it with the reasoning that Victor needed a lot of IT-support, a need that seemed to be ever growing, and it would just be easier for Yuuri to handle it since he already knew so much about Victor’s technological struggles. It was far from the truth, because Yuuri really just wanted to be close to him, to get to know him better.

Over the following months, he managed to do that, and at least according to himself did it without being creepy. At least he hoped so. Victor was not only beautiful, but charming and sweet and every time Yuuri saw his extension on the receiver as the phone rang, he couldn’t hold back a smile. 

It was a silly fantasy. Victor was extremely competent, and pretty, and Yuuri really didn’t expect him to be single or ever interested in Yuuri. He was just a friendly person, and even if Yuuri sometimes indulged in the fantasy of what Victor had said could be seen as flirting, he knew it was just a daydream. Victor was miles out of his league and he had to accept that.

It didn’t mean he didn’t complain about it to Phichit however, and his friend never gave him any sympathy, only smiled smugly and gave some off hand comment. It was almost as enervating as Yuuri’s hopeless crush was. Phichit stayed firm in his belief that Victor was interested in Yuuri as well, and each and every time he did Yuuri shoot it down.

Who could have ever thought that Phichit would be right?

Yuuri still couldn’t believe it, four months into a relationship with Victor that was going surprisingly well. Yuuri had dated before, but for one reason or another, it just hadn’t felt right. His longest relationship had only lasted six months, and really, more often than not it was Yuuri who had ended things. 

There had just been something missing for him, this pull that made him want to be with that person more than anyone else, that drive to call them as soon as something good or bad happened, that longing to make them smile or laugh or to hold them when they cried. To be there, to share things, touches and stories, to open up and be trusted in return. He had seen it with his parents, and with his friends when they found partners as well. He just hadn’t experienced it.

And then he met Victor. 

Victor, who Yuuri gravitated towards without thinking, who Yuuri wanted to be around. Who he wanted to make laugh, and to give him things that made him happy and to know him, truly know him. Victor, who when he looked at Yuuri made sparks shoot up Yuuri’s spine and his stomach flutter. Victor who was stubborn, and air headed, and so soft it almost broke Yuuri’s heart in the most wonderful ways when he was trusted enough for Victor to open up to him about things. 

Suddenly, all of those things he had seen in others relationships became so much clearer, as he caught Victor’s gaze, and couldn’t help but to smile from the feeling expanding in his chest to a point where he couldn't hold them in anymore. 

Victor asking him out had been a surprise, but not as much of a shock after Yuuri had kissed him and Victor had kissed him back. He couldn’t believe he had done that either. The moment had just felt so right, and even if he had been terrified, he had leaned up and Victor leaned down for their lips to meet. It was the best first kiss Yuuri had ever had.

Their first date had not started great, but ended wonderfully. Yuuri had been too nervous beforehand, and tried on all the clothes in his closet, his bedroom looking like a dryer had exploded in there once he was done. He was a few minutes late down to Victor’s car because of it, which made him feel so bad as well as anxious. Victor looked so good, and Yuuri couldn't help but fret over his outfit and worry if he had picked the wrong one.

Victor took them to a very fancy restaurant, and they were shown to their table quickly, as well as presented with drinks. Yuuri relaxed a bit then, and conversation flowed easy between them. Victor was lovely company, and Yuuri longed to get to know him more. The problem was… their food never arrived. 

“I am so sorry,” Victor said, his gaze flicking around to try to find someone in the staff when they had been waiting an hour after ordering. “This was so well recommended, and I didn’t mean to….”

“No, no it’s not your fault,” Yuuri insisted, even as his stomach protested for the tenth time in just as many minutes. “I’m sure they’ll come with it soon.” Yuuri was quickly losing faith in just that, but it seemed like the right things to say. Victor frowned, and then pushed up to stand. Yuuri watched with wide eyes, as he put cash on the table for their drinks, and Yuuri’s heart slowly sunk into his gut.

Oh, was this the end of the date then?

He looked up, and Victor smiled, and extended his hand. He looked slightly nervous, and he shifted in place as he waited for Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri looked at his outreached hand with wide eyes, and then snapped his face up to meet Victor’s gaze. 

“I have a better idea,” Victor said with a smile, and some of Yuuri’s nerves quelled because of it. He reached out and took Victor’s hand, and their fingers laced together as Victor led them out of the restaurant. 

They took Victor’s car to the closest drive in, and bought more greasy food than Yuuri had ever seen before, and then drove back to Victor’s place. Well there, Yuuri had the pleasure of meeting Makkachin for the very first time, to put a name to the girl in the photo on Victor’s screensaver. Makka was a large standard poodle, excited and cuddly. Yuuri giggled as she licked over his face, and he couldn’t help to coo over how absolutely wonderful she was. He continued to cuddle her as Victor set the food up, and was then helped from the floor by a helping hand of Victor's. Makka was told to go to her bed, so they could eat in peace, and Victor led him by hand to the coffee table.

They settled on the couch, and shared all the things they had ordered, their suit jackets thrown over the backrest, ties discarded and their shirtsleeves rolled up. Victor looked so beautiful like this, smiling and laughing as he told anecdotes, his eyes sparkling as Yuuri told his own. Yuuri’s heart had raced, and once the food was eaten they suddenly found themselves sitting much closer than they had once they sat down. Yuuri’s stomach was filled with butterflies, which only flipped faster and faster in his chest as Victor’s hand reached out tentatively, and cupped his cheek.

“Victor,” Yuuri had breathed, leaning in. “Kiss me.”

Victor had smiled, and closed the distance between them as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed. 

______________________________

Yuuri’s greatest work challenge didn’t change much after he and Victor started dating. Before, he had been fighting the battle of not throwing caution to the wind and kiss Victor’s pretty lips like he longed to. It was much the same now, the only difference being that now he knew he could kiss Victor if he wanted too. This did make it a little harder for him to hold back from indulging in it. 

Every now and then Yuuri had to sneak up to the E-corridor on the fourth floor, just to see his boyfriend, and to smooch his lovely face. 

Victor had not seemed to mind so far, luckily. He always smiled brightly as Yuuri slipped into his office, and welcomed him with open arms. They didn’t get to see each other at work much however, but they spent a fair amount of time off work together so Yuuri couldn’t complain too much. Yuuri still had to help Victor with a fair amount of IT things, since even though Victor had admitted that some of the calls had been fake, he was surprisingly bad at computers, or anything digital really. Victor was so clever in so many aspects, but computers were not one of them.

“Yuuuriii,” Victor called from his place to Yuuri’s left on the couch in his apartment, and Yuuri looked up, brought out from his musings by the beautiful voice of his boyfriend. Their gazes caught, and that now familiar flutter raced through Yuuri’s chest, making him slightly breathless. 

“Yes?” he asked, and Victor pouted, making Yuuri’s stomach flip. 

“Why won’t it work?” he whined, and shook his tablet in the air, his drawing pen between his fingers. “It won’t connect and I don’t understand! It was fine just a few minutes ago.”

Yuuri smiled, probably softer than was appropriate, as Victor’s lower lip jutted out even more. How could Yuuri find his pouting so cute? And kind of sexy? It always made Yuuri want to grab his face and pull him into a kiss, to make him smile instead, or maybe even moan. 

Phichit was right, he was a morosexual. 

“Let me look,” Yuuri said, scooting over to Victor’s side. Victor sighed and handed the tablet over easily, shrugging his shoulders. “Do you think it’s the pen or the tablet?”

“How should I know?” Victor asked, sounding pitiful, and Yuuri had to fight a laugh, as he tucked himself to Victor’s side. Victor leaned back against the backrest, and Yuuri smiled as he tipped his head back fully with a sigh. How was Yuuri supposed to get anything done when he looked so cute? Yuuri placed the tablet on his lap, before he reached over and caressed Victor’s fringe from his face softly. 

Victor turned to him, and his pout was exchanged for something softer, his lips and eyes turning up as he smiled. 

“I don’t understand what I do wrong,” he sighed, and Yuuri hummed, turning his attention back to the tablet on his lap, picking it up. 

“I’m sure it’s just something being glitchy,” Yuuri said in defense of Victor, hoping to spare his feelings. He had probably just managed to unplug the Bluetooth for the pen. 

“Are you saying the IT department bought glitchy tablets,” Victor teased, and Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled, shoving Victor a little in the side. Victor laughed, sweet and lovely, and Yuuri considered putting the tablet on the table so he could kiss Victor properly, but fought against it. 

Later.

“Yes, we do it so we’ll keep our employment,” Yuuri said as he opened the menu, starting to scroll through the applications to find the settings. The tablets were really Seung Gil’s department, but Yuuri was fairly sure he could figure it out. 

Victor gasped beside him, and Yuuri turned to him, unable to stop himself from laughing at the shocked and delighted expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yuuri, that’s brilliant and very diabolical,” Victor said, pushing up to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Butterflies erupted in Yuuri’s chest again, and he let out a long breath to let out some of the energy from it, even as he continued to grin. How was it possible to be this in love?

“Yes, we’re all part of a bigger plan to keep control over all the IT products so we’ll keep world domination,” Yuuri said, focusing back on the tablet. Victor’s hand was caressing up and down his side softly, and Yuuri felt so good here. 

“So I’m just your cover? You’re not really in love with me, you just don’t want people to figure it out?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked over at him with raised eyebrows. Victor met his gaze, and Yuuri shook his head, putting the tablet back down so that he could cup Victor's chin and pull him towards him. 

Victor followed, looking slightly dazed, and Yuuri suddenly felt slightly anxious about it all. Still, he couldn’t hold back now. He caressed his thumb over Victor’s lower lip, and Victor’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, his sliver lashes fanning over flushed cheeks, before he looked up and met Yuuri’s gaze again. Victor was so responsive to touch, and it made Yuuri want to touch him all the time, with the way Victor melted under it and became absolute putty in Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri didn’t consider himself a very touchy person, and he really didn’t need people to touch him all that much. He hugged his friends when seeing them, and his family from time to time even if it wasn’t an every time thing. Yuuri didn’t really miss it that much.

Things were different with Victor. Yuuri longed for his touch when he wasn’t by his side, to be able to reach out and feel that he was there. He enjoyed having Victor’s hand in his, his arms wrapped around his body, his lips pressed to Yuuri’s. It was so very great to know that Victor enjoyed it too. 

“I’m really in love with you,” Yuuri whispered with conviction. He was sure Victor had been kidding, but at the same time it was important for Yuuri that Victor knew that. He wasn’t fully sure why it was important, it just really felt like it was.

“Okay,” Victor breathed, his gaze dropping to Yuuri’s lips, before they came back to meet Yuuri’s eyes. “Good, I’m really in love with you too.”

“Good,” Yuuri echoed, feeling slightly breathless from it all. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips carefully to Victor's, hoping for tender and sweet. Victor shuddered, and his hands gripped Yuuri’s sides, curling in the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. It made Yuuri’s heart pound, and he pulled back to catch his breath.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri had no idea how to answer that statement. Victor pushed forward again, and placed a short and equally sweet kiss on Yuuri's mouth. He pulled back after, and settled into the couch again, his gaze dropping to the tablet on Yuuri’s lap. “Did you figure out what caused it?”

“No, not yet,” Yuuri admitted, feeling his cheeks pink. He wasn’t sure if it was from the kissing and the words they had exchanged, or from the fact that he had gotten so very distracted. Either way, it made him look away from Victor to focus on the tablet once more. “I got sidetracked.”

“I’m happy to side track you,” Victor said with a chuckle, and Yuuri pushed into his side again with a grumble, making Victor tug him close with a laugh. Yuuri didn’t put up much of a fight, and sunk back into the embrace easily. He started up the tablet again after it having gone into rest mode during their antics, and scrolled back through the menu. 

“You won’t get this back if you keep doing it,” Yuuri pointed out even though he really, really didn’t mind. 

“Oh, no whatever I will do,” Victor said sarcastically, putting his free hand over his forehead. Yuuri shook his head fondly, and then finally managed to find the settings application, easily clicking his way into the Bluetooth settings.

He found the ten in the previously used connections, and pressed it, only for it to bounce back. 

“Hm,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked over at the tablet as Yuuri pressed it again, only for it to bounce back again. Yuuri turned to him, and reached his hand out. “Can I see the pen?”

“Sure,” Victor said, and handed it over. Yuuri took it, and while this too fell on Seung Gil’s work description, it looked fairly straight forwards. Yuuri looked it over, and found the Bluetooth marking light turned off. He pressed the button, but nothing happened. 

“Odd,” Yuuri mumbled to himself, and looked over the pen again. 

“Can’t find it? Maybe I broke it,” Victor suggested, and Yuuri shook his head. 

“No, I’m sure it’s not that,” he said, even though he wasn’t sure at all. “Give me a moment.”

“I’m sure you’ll find it, you always manage to fix my things,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked over to give him a smile. “My knight in shining IT knowledge.”

“I try,” Yuuri said with a chuckle, and then realized nothing in the pen was indicating being on. He pressed the power button then, but nothing happened. He waited a few seconds, and then tired again.

“I can’t seem to start it,” Yuuri said with a frown, looking it over but finding nothing that seemed like it was wrong. “Did you charge it?”

“I have to charge a pen?” Victor asked blankly, and Yuuri looked over with wide eyes, only to be met with Victor’s confused expression. Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies again, and he bit down on his lower lip to try to ward off the giggle that threatened to spill over his lips. It was fruitless, and soon laughed rushed out as he leaned forward to press his lips to Victor’s again.

How was he so cute, and pretty, and hot?

Yep, Yuuri was definitely a morosexual.

Victor’s lips were soft as they pushed against his own, and Yuuri let the pen fall to his lap, before he reached over to tangle his fingers in Victor’s hair. His stomach swooped from the sensation and he let out a soft gasp as he pulled back.

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri hummed, kissing him deeper. 

“How could you not know you needed to charge the pen?” Yuuri asked playfully, and Victor let out a deep sigh.

Victor was not actually a moron, he just had no focus for anything outside of his own interest frame. Yuuri could show him something IT related in great detail several times, and Victor would listen but have no idea how to handle it the next time he encountered it. He had no idea how much a litre of milk cost, or what had been in the news the past week. If it wasn’t what fascinated him, it didn’t stick. 

He could however, make intricate math calculations at the drop of a hat, tell Yuuri all about which architect had designed most things in the city and who they were inspired by, as well as the age of the building and the year of renovations. He knew Makka’s favorite food, toy, and tour around the park. He also knew exactly what Yuuri’s favorite video games were, what Yuuri had as a favorite color, dish, sweater and temperature in the shower, as well as all the spots on his body that made him giggle and which made him moan. 

Yuuri had realized just a few weeks ago that he was on the list of things Victor noticed and remembered, because it was important to him, and oh how lovely that sensation was. 

“Yuuri don’t tease me,” Victor breathed against his lips, and Yuuri smiled, a giggle escaping his lips without him meaning to again. Victor gasped in shock, and pulled back with wide eyes. “Yuuri!”

“Sorry!” Yuuri said, even though he wasn’t sorry at all. He pulled back to meet Victor’s eyes. “You’re just so cute.”

“Yeah?” Victor said, and Yuuri could hear the mischievousness in his voice, making his senses sharpen. Something was about to happen, Yuuri just didn’t know what yet. 

“Yeeees,” Yuuri said, drawing the word out, his eyes flickering over Victor’s expression. Victor hummed, and then it all happened so fast. 

Victor’s hands snapped to his waist, and Yuuri just had time to let out a gasp before Victor's fingers dug into his sides and made Yuuri let out a sharper breath. 

“Ah!” Yuuri exclaimed, but then Victor’s fingers started digging into his sides, making Yuuri shrike with laughter as the tickling sensation raced through his body. 

“I’ll show you cute,” Victor said, and Yuuri scrambled, his laughter rushing from between his lips as he fell back on the couch while Victor’s hands danced over his sides. 

“Please, please,” he gasped, but Victor only tickled him more. “The tablet, the tablet!” Yuuri warned as he felt it start to slide on his lap from him kicking so much. He felt one of Victor’s hands leave his waist to pull the tablet and pen away, and placed them on the coffee table. Yuuri caught his breath, and considered pushing up and getting out of Victor’s grip. He decided against it however, realizing he sort of liked being pinned under Victor’s hands. 

“There,” Victor said with a slightly lowered voice, looking down at him. Yuuri’s body filled with warmth, and he reached up and cupped his cheek. “Now, what were you saying?” he asked with a smirk, but Yuuri had forgotten. 

“Kiss me,” he said instead as he caressed Victor’s hair back so he could see his pretty face. Victor grinned, and then lowered himself slowly over Yuuri. It felt so warm and safe here, with Victor resting over him. 

Yuuri hoped he could stay forever. 

The thought were new, and a nervous chill raced up Yuuri’s spine. He had never thought something like that before. Still, it was equal parts wonderful. 

“You’re so pretty,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri tipped his face up to meet him, and melted into the kiss as his heart expanded in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
